1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency escape door assembly, and more particularly to an emergency escape door assembly having an automatically disengageable or separable auxiliary door panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical emergency escape door assemblies or pet door assemblies comprise an auxiliary door panel pivotally attached to a primary door-panel. Two of the typical emergency escape door assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,186,565 to Fogg, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,407 to Needham et al.
However, the auxiliary door panel includes a flat and lateral outer peripheral surface engaged with a cooperating flat and lateral inner peripheral surface of the primary door panel, such that the auxiliary door panel may not be easily disengaged or detached from the primary door panel, particularly when the door panels are jammed during such as an earthquake or the other accidents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,8,50,710 to Brock discloses another emergency escape window including a jamb pivotally movable relative to a frame. The frame and the jamb members are tapered to prevent binding during opening and closing. However, when buildings or walls are collapsed, the force may mostly applied onto the upper portion of the door panels, such that the escape window of Brock may not be automatically disengaged or separated from the primary door panel or door frame. The escape window of Brock may only be distorted and jammed in the primary door panel.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional emergency escape doors.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an emergency escape door assembly including an auxiliary door panel arranged to be automatically disengaged or separated from the primary door panel, in such as an earthquake or the other accidents.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an emergency escape door assembly comprising a primary door panel including an entrance formed therein, and including an inclined inner peripheral surface formed therein to define the entrance thereof the primary door panel including a first side having a greater opening formed therein and defined by a greater peripheral contour, and a second side having a smaller opening formed therein and defined by a smaller peripheral contour, the inclined inner peripheral surface of the primary door panel being inclined between the greater peripheral contour of the first side and the smaller peripheral contour of the second side thereof, and an auxiliary door panel pivotally secured to the primary door panel, and to selectively enclose the entrance of the primary door panel, the auxiliary door panel including an inclined outer peripheral surface formed therein for mating with the inclined inner peripheral surface of the primary door panel, and the auxiliary door panel including a first side having a greater outer peripheral contour, and a second side having a smaller outer peripheral contour provided therein, and the inclined outer peripheral surface of the auxiliary door panel being inclined between the smaller outer peripheral contour of the second side and the greater outer peripheral contour of the first side thereof. The inclined outer peripheral surface of the auxiliary door panel is slidable relative to the inclined inner peripheral surface of the primary door panel to allow the auxiliary door panel to be automatically disengaged from the primary door panel when either side of the primary door panel is subjected with a compressing force, particularly in an earthquake or the other accidents.
The inclined outer peripheral surface of the auxiliary door panel includes a concave shape, and the inclined inner peripheral surface of the primary door panel is convex to mate with the concave and inclined outer peripheral surface of the auxiliary door panel.
Alternatively, the inclined outer peripheral surface of the auxiliary door panel may include a convex shape, and the inclined inner peripheral surface of the primary door panel may be concave to mate with the convex and inclined outer peripheral surface of the auxiliary door panel.
Further alternatively, the inclined outer peripheral surface of the auxiliary door panel includes at least one concave portion and at least one convex portion, and the inclined inner peripheral surface of the primary door panel may include convex portion and at least one concave portion to mate with the concave portion and the convex portion of the inclined outer peripheral surface of the auxiliary door panel.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.